star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gume Saam
'Gume Saam '''was a male Ishi Tib who served as the Senator of both the Techno Union and his homeworld of Tibrin in the Galactic Senate. At the time of the Clone Wars, he remained mostly supportive of the Galactic Republic, despite the fact that he would sometimes conspire with the Separatists for profits. History Separatist Crisis In the year 24 BBY of the Separatist Crisis, many star systems and business conglomerates split off from the Galactic Republic and joined a secessionist movement led by Count Dooku. This resulted in an increasing tension between the two which culminated with the First Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY. Shortly after the skirmish, Gume Saam alongside Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine and fellow Senators from the Loyalist Committee overlooked the deployment of the Clone Troopers leaving Coruscant for the Clone Wars that had erupted. The Clone Wars Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, the Techno Union signed as a member of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, providing the secessionist movement with additional battle droids and other automata. Despite this being an open secret, Gume Saam would assert that the commerce guild was neutral and deny any of it's subsequent involvement with the Separatists. This allowed the Techno Union to maintain a seat in the Galactic Senate while they silently backed the Confederacy. Nonetheless, Senator Saam would remain supportive of the Republic and even go as far as to suggest strengthening it's military to better hold off against the Separatist Droid Army. Deregulation of the Banking Clan In 21 BBY, Gume Saam would pass a bill that would deregulate the InterGalactic Banking Clan, in order to open new lines of credit for the Galactic Republic. The Ishi Tib representative suggested to use this funds to strengthen the Clone Troopers that were fighting off the Separatist forces, an idea that was reinforced by Senator Lott Dod of the Trade Federation. Despite both of them pushing for the bill, the Galactic Senate remained undecided. Following the session, Dod and Saam met with Nix Card in the latter's office to discuss the matter. When the Ishi Tib claimed that he knew bounty hunters who could kill Senator Padmé Amidala, the Neimoidian advised against such course. Card then implied that the Senate would be unwilling to deregulate the banks until an "unexpected bloodshed on Coruscant", in order to change a few minds. To achieve this, the Muun asked the help of Count Dooku, who tasked his enforcer, General Grievous, with sending demolition droids to sabotage the Power Grid on Coruscant. The Separatist Senate voted however for opening peace negotiations with the Republic, much to the three Senators chagrin. Dooku would assure them that their worries were exagerrated and promised that "the Banking Clan, Trade Federation and the Techno Union will all get their share". During the vote, the Power Generator was destroyed and the the Confederacy was accused of being behind the attack. This resulted in the passing of the bill and the deregulation of the banks, allowing Lott Dod, Gume Saam and Nix Card to continue with their war-profiteering. End of the war In 19 BBY, Senator Gume Saam was attended the production of ''Squid Lake ''alongside fellow Ishi Tib Waks Trode, the Associate Planetary Representative of Tibrin, at the Galaxies Opera House on Coruscant. Following the end of the Clone Wars and the Proclamation of the New Order, Saam became a fugitive and a bounty on his head had been issued sometime prior to the Battle of Yavin. Appearances *[[Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones]] * *[[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' Category:Members of the Techno Union Category:Separatists Category:Separatist Senators Category:Senators of the Old Galactic Republic Category:Ishi Tib Category:Males Category:Individuals of the Separatist Alliance Category:Individuals of the Old Galactic Republic